The present invention relates most generally to moisture and water collection system cleaning and servicing apparatus. More particularly, the invention provides an electromechanical arrangement for periodically and automatically servicing a collection pan, and possibly other associated structures, of an apparatus such as air-conditioning system, which can become clogged by algae and other contaminants.
Ubiquitous air conditioning apparatus and sub-systems, along with related equipment, represent critical components in both commercial and residential environmental control systems. Long term operation of such systems, with a minimal need for servicing, is certainly desirable. During times of high heat and humidity, many individuals including customers, clients, patrons, and even friends and family, expect to find climate controlled and regulated interior environments. This is certainly the case when considering air conditioning and dehumidifier systems found, for example, in restaurants, retail outlets, and hotels.
In locations where air conditioning (AC) equipment is in constant or near constant use, the need for servicing increases. For example, a common problem known to skilled persons is associated with the need to drain off moisture collected during the operation of an AC unit. This moisture, which collects through a condensation process as air is cooled, is typically collected using a collection pan structure, which may also be termed a reservoir or drain pan. As the condensed fluid builds up, excess amounts are passed to a drain tube or line that is employed to guide this fluid from the collection pan to a remote discharge location. However, this moisture and fluid can, in time, lead to a build up of algae and other contaminants. For example, in locations where an AC unit is heavily used, a collection pan and or drain line will typically develop a significant build up of algae and associated contaminants that can clog the drain collection and discharge system. It may be noted that a clogging up of the collection pan and or drain line can result in costly water damage due to an excessive build up and overflow of condensed fluid. As such, an AC system that is otherwise capable of problem free operation for long intervals of time, may require costly and periodic servicing just to clean or clear items such as collection pans, drain lines, etc.
Therefore, skilled individuals will appreciate a need for efficient, simple, and effective means for periodically and automatically cleaning and or breaking up contaminants (e.g., algae) that have built up in the aforementioned structures of an AC unit. A full understanding of the present invention, including an understanding of a number of capabilities, characteristics, and associated novel features, will result from a careful review of the description and figures of several preferable embodiments provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings and descriptions are illustrative only. Variations and alternate embodiments are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.
In accordance with the present invention, a treatment apparatus is structured for periodically transferring and delivering a pre-selected volume of treatment liquid from a treatment liquid reservoir to a fluid collection pan. At least one delivery tube is provided to support the delivering of the treatment liquid to the collection pan. A means is further included for enabling a controlled and periodic transfer, at pre-selected temporal intervals, of a pre-selected volume of treatment liquid from the treatment liquid reservoir to the collection pan by way of the delivery tube(s). It may be noted that the particular treatment liquid employed may vary, as determined by the apparatus associated with the collection pan being treated. For example, the treatment liquid may be provided as an algaecide when the collection pan is associated with the evaporator coil of an air conditioning system.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention may include a solenoid valve, which is responsive to a timer and control unit. The solenoid valve may be configured to be energized by the timing and control unit when a volume of treatment liquid is to be transferred. As such, the flowing of treatment liquid may be due to one or more of the following:
a) the treatment liquid reservoir being pressurized such that when the solenoid valve is actuated, fluid flows from the pressurized treatment liquid reservoir to the collection pan; and
b) elevating the treatment liquid reservoir with respect to the collection pan, thereby causing a gravity assisted feeding of the treatment liquid when the solenoid valve is actuated.
Other preferred embodiments of the present invention may be configured with a pump unit that is responsive to the timer and control unit such that periodically, at predetermined intervals, the timer and control unit energizes the pump unit, causing a pre-selected volume of treatment liquid to be transferred from the treatment liquid reservoir into the collection pan.
It may be further noted that embodiments of the invention may include a treatment liquid reservoir configured with a low liquid level detector that is preferably operatively coupled to the timer and control unit. When the low liquid level detector indicates to the timer and control unit that a volume of treatment liquid remaining in the treatment liquid reservoir has reached a pre-selected minimal level, actions may be taken for causing a remote location to be contacted to request a refilling of the treatment liquid reservoir.